Luff
Luff is a mysterious and powerful warrior fighting in the depths of the The Field of Demon Beasts alongside Winnie. Appearance Luff is a young, well-built man with long black hair. He has shadowed eyes that are always open, and tends to hunch forward and behave somewhat primitively. He wears a dark tanktop, a belted skirt, and wields a ragged black sword. Personality Somewhat like Thrint, Luff seems to lack regular social skills and speaks in a very basic manner. Typically Luff seems to act on auto-pilot, prioritizing combat over everything, and has little regard for other people. Due to his overwhelming strength and somewhat simple outlook and reliance on instinct he comes across as both condescending and whimsical. He taunts Shubeon multiple times for being too slow to hit him, and thinks those that can't understand his broken and basic speech he tends often calls stupid. Background Luff's history is a mystery, though he seems to use a power very similiar to the Heavenly Aura taught to Yulian. It is unclear as to the exact nature of the relationship between Luff and Winnie, though Winnie remarks that he himself does not know much about Luff as "something happened" before he was able to learn more. Currently, he stands guard with Winnie to protect the Chaos Seal from the onslaught of Demons and Demon Beasts. History Yulian first meets Luff as he fights Magical beasts around the Chaos Seal. When Yulian attempts to help them, Luff attacks him and wounds the defending Yulian before Winnie stops him. While Winnie explains things to Yulian, Luff continues to repel the waves of beasts, and is later joined by the forces of the Red Storm. Luff's fighting style inspires Shubeon, and he takes an interest in the young axe-wielder, helping to train him in order overtake Yulian - albeit in a rather unconventional way. Impressed by Shubeon's persistence, Luff gives him two powerful items as well as training. Luff is later seen again when Yulian and Shubeon travel to the Chaos Seal to get help for Yulian's training. Luff attempts to explain the nature of Yulian's difficulties with understanding Heavenly Demon martial arts, but their conversation quickly degenerates into an argument between Yulian and Shubeon about who is stupider between the two. This angers Luff into striking both of them. Luff than decides it's better for Yulian to learn through his body than an explanation. They engage in an exercise exerting opposing ki to illuminate Yulian's difficulties. Though he receives Luff's instruction, Yulian remarks that he's even more confused at that point then he was before. He resolves to continue his training. Power and Abilities *Note: Work in progress. Luff appears to be a master combatant, possessing impressive skill with a sword in which he uses for his primary weapon. Along with showcasing overwhelming levels of speed and strength, coupled with a level of Ki control so far not shown by anyone in the series besides Chun Hyun Moon. He has reached a level of remarkable power, speed, and efficiency due to the endless fighting with demons that rise from the Chaos seal. He uses abilities similar to The Heavenly Demon Arts and refers to it as "Moonlight." Immense Strength: ''' '''Immense Speed: Ki/force control: Swordsmanship: Trivia * Luff is said to be at a similar level to Yulian, perhaps slightly stronger. * Named Luff Micklop in the original novel. Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heavenly Demon Arts Users